Conventionally, authoring three-dimensional (3D) graphical content involves creation of separate textures for each model or object. For example, a 3D model may be considered as an assembly of 3D surfaces wrapped into a 3D shape, and an artist may manually disassemble (e.g., unwrap) these 3D surfaces to obtain flat two-dimensional (2D) versions (e.g., in a coordinate space called “UV-space”) and apply 2D textures to the flat versions of the model's surfaces. Typically, each texture has its own mipmaps for graphics processing unit (GPU) sampling correctness and efficiency. In large 3D worlds, there may be hundreds or thousands of objects, and the computational overhead in disassembling and texturing all these objects may be extremely high. Textures used by objects may be combined in texture atlases to reduce this overhead, though additional work may be involved.